Marionette
by Yumichan31197
Summary: It was dark when he finally came home, his fiery locks being illuminated by the dull chandelier; toxic green eyes looked into the dark decrepit halls of the old house he called home. His favorite thing hidden up stairs.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **well this'll be my 7th fic.

Warnings: well it doesn't really need any soooo on with the show.

* * *

><p>It was dark when he finally came home, his fiery locks being illuminated by the dull chandelier; toxic green eyes looked into the dark decrepit halls of the old house he called home. It was a Victorian styled home with furniture to match, though he didn't care about the expensive things, his favorite thing was in a hidden bedroom upstairs.<p>

He ascended the creaky stairs and down the narrow hall lit by slowly dying candles, cobwebs were all over the place. He stopped at a small cupboard under the stairs; he walked through and started to look for a light switch. Hidden in the back was a door with a golden handle. His favorite thing was behind it. He unlocked it with a brass key; the room was furnished with a claw foot tub and a brass bar bed. A brilliant vanity sat in the corner adorned with gold.

"Roxas?" He said walking in and heading towards the vanity. "I've missed you." He said turning the key of an old music box. "Oh I almost forgot, I got you a present." He set the box down ready to be opened.

He walked toward a boy with flaxen hair and pale snow white skin, his blue eyes shown dull and lifeless. The boy wore a black knee length Victorian dress ornamented with red ribbons and flowers; it was sleeveless with a square neckline. He wore a matching headdress, and black mid-calf boots.

The red head walked over and placed a kiss on the boys' cheek, he put a long heart necklace with a key on his neck.

"There…see it looks good on you, now my heart can always be with yours." He said opening the box. A soft melody played, the boy, Roxas rose almost mechanically and started dancing in time with music. Each twirl and dip was perfect. When the music ended he fell to his knees.

"Beautiful, just like you my doll." Axel said walking over to Roxas, and placing a chaste kiss on his lips. "But if you keep falling on the floor you'll get hurt." He said putting Roxas on the bed. "I'll come back and get you for dinner."

When he left the boy laid on his back and let cold clear tears roll down his unmarred face. The shackle lightly reddening his neck.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** so tell me what you think! Oh and does it have a possibility of evolving into more than a one shot?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **Well, you guys really want it to become a story, so it will, but it won't take a very high priority. It also probably won't be very long; it just depends on how many reviews per chapter. Um, thanks to everyone who did review! With that you get chapter 2, oh and to answer some questions, no there will be no bondage, but possible cannibalism!

* * *

><p>Axel was busy digging through his cupboards; it would be his and Roxas's 3 month anniversary and he wanted to celebrate big.<p>

"Hmmm, what to make my sweet? Oh I know! Hmm, rosemary chicken, grilled bacon wrapped figs and for dessert strawberry bottereaux. It'll be perfect, just like my sweet." He said dashing around the kitchen and putting his apron on. Upstairs his _pet _was getting ready.

'I don't see why I must be kept locked up like some worthless prisoner!' Roxas thought angrily lying on the bed. When he first met Axel, back at one of his performances in the theater, he seemed normal. At least he first did. He would send him flowers and gifts nothing to odd, then one day just up and kidnapped him. "I just want to go home." He sobbed into the sheets.

"Roxas! It's time for dinner." Axel sung walking in, his face changing into one of worry. "What's wrong? Why are you crying, my love." He said rushing towards the blond.

"Nothing." He spoke quietly, Axel may have had yet to hurt him in any way, but he still didn't want to anger him "I just hurt myself."

"Please be careful, my _sweet._" He hated the way Axel said this, like they'd been lovers for years. "Well it's time for dinner." Axel said undoing the shackle around his neck letting it drop to the floor with a clatter. "I hope you like it." Axel said taking Roxas's hand and leading him down stairs.

They ate in complete silence, they only sounds were forks scraping the plates and the low swishing the wine made in the glasses.

"I have some bad news." Axel said finally breaking the silence. "The police, they've started to get closer."

* * *

><p><strong>AN **we'll leave it at that for now, remember three reviews gets you a new chapter. Also leave little suggestion.


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! Chapter 3! Beware a sex scene soon to come…maybe in this chapter? Also encase you haven't figured it out, ' ' means thinking & ^^^^*^^^^ means time change.

* * *

><p>"The police, they've started to get closer." The house fell back into silence after those words were mentioned.<p>

"What?" Roxas said setting down his glass.

"A…friend of mine told me…" Axel said looking Roxas in the eyes. His face blank and unreadable, his eyes sent chills down Roxas's spine; they were cold and filled with something he couldn't figure out. "The police it seems may _know _who took you…_my love_."

Roxas's stayed silent unsure of what to do. 'Do I say something or keep quiet…what would I say?' He kept Axel's gaze worried what not doing so might cause.

"Don't worry my love, I'll protect you." Axel said walking over to Roxas and unchaining him from the table. "Come on it's time for bed."

The only things that made Roxas _happy_, if that's the way you want to put it, was the fact that Axel didn't starve or beat him, he never even tried to force himself on Roxas. Sure there were the occasional kisses and he was normally bound to his room but at least nothing _so far_ had happen.

When Roxas woke up Axel was gone like usual off to do whatever it was he did, breakfast and lunch were left in his room on a little silver cart.

'At least the hospitality is good…why didn't he just open a B&B?' Roxas thought while biting into a scone, really everything he ate was wonderful, the Apple-Fig compote, Lemon tea, and his favorite morning glory muffins. 'In all honesty he's a good cook'

Axel came home that day furious

* * *

><p><strong>AN **no it doesn't end here not yet! Next chapter...will be short. (hint: it's what you've all been asking for!)


	4. Chapter 4

That night Axel came home furious.

"They'll be here soon...they'll take my sweet precious away from me...I-I can't let this happen." Axel said pacing the room. Things were moving to quickly, he couldn't lose his sweet!

"...Axel?" Roxas said slowly standing when Axel walked into the room.

"They're coming closer..."

"W-who?"

"They want to take you away, to separate us."

"A...Axel why...why don't you let me leave?" Roxas stammered out, scared of the reaction he would get. It was now or never though...

"What? My love why?" Axel said staring in bewilderment at Roxas. "Why would you say something like that? Have I not been good to you?" He began to become enraged.

"N-no tha-that isn't i-it, it j-ju-just would be easier." Roxas said backing up against the wall.

"What are you saying? That you don't love me?" He yelled pinning Roxas against the wall, his face becoming red with rage.

"Please I won't tell anyone..."

"No! I won't let you leave me!" He said slapping Roxas. A small yelp of pain was heard from the blond, there was already a bruise forming. Tears started welling in his eyes. "Ro...Roxas, I'm so sorry...it's just because I love you so much, here I'll make it all better." He said kissing a line down his jaw as he pressed himself up against him.

"Ah, Axel, no stop." Roxas said blushing, trying to get away.

"Don't worry I'll make the pain go away." Axel said biting on his pulse point, his hand roaming and caressing Roxas's body.

"No Hngh, Axel please stop." He begged and sobbed as the redhead began stroking him, his shirt and pants already undone, hanging loosely off him. He didn't want this! But...his body and voice betrayed him.

Axel kissed his entire body, indulging in the fervent moans elicited by his 'Lover'. The silent pleas started to become too much for him as he took Roxas in his mouth. His fingers began to stretch and prepare him. He ushered Roxas to the bed, kissing him as he slowly slid inside and waited for him to adjust.

"Ah! A...Axel." Roxas moaned.

"This might hurt." Axel panted as he began moving in and out, kissing the tears away. His hand pumping Roxas in time with his thrusts.

Roxas felt disgusted at himself for enjoying...this, something he didn't want, and his body betrayed him. It made him want to throw up. It didn't take long for him to come, Axel following suit. Collapsing, whispering incoherent words into Roxas's ear.

_

**A/N **well...how was it? For a first time writing was it OK, or did it suck?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **I LIVE! *CRAWGLS OUT FROM UNDER ROCK* Mein Gott…I'm sorry it's just that school starts in a few weeks (High school I hate being a freshman in a new city TTATT) But guess what? Sadly this is coming to a close…very soon…like two to three chapters soon, but if you guys want I could write another Akuroku fic.

* * *

><p>Axel was frantic. He was pacing in the parlor unsure of what to do, the cops were right behind him, Roxas wasn't even looking at him.<p>

'Probably because I hit him, but…I made it better right?' He thought sitting on the couch. He didn't want _his _Roxy, his sweet lovely Roxas taken from him. Upstairs Roxas was lying on the bed.

'I…I can't believe that….' He was still in shock from what happened a few nights ago. 'I…can't…why did I not do anything?'

"I have to do something!" Axel said aloud to no one in particular. "They can't take him. I just…No, they won't take him!" He said getting up and heading to his car. "And I know the best way to keep him with me."

Roxas was left alone, he hadn't changed since _that_ day, nor had he had a bath and the smell was starting to get to him. Roxas thought about drowning himself in the tub that he was chained to, half of him said to, the other half said to just wait it out.

'A little longer.' He thought. It wasn't like he was beat or raped daily, so maybe that's why he was still optimistic that he would be saved. His manager Xemas, must be frantic, his family too, Sora must be a nervous wreck by now, Naminé...he didn't even want to think about that.

What felt like days went by in quiet house, until he heard the shutting of the front door, it was always a tell tale sign.

"Roxy!" Axel chirped running up the stairs. "I have a surprise for you." He said with a smile on his face and knife behind his back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Whew I thought this would never get done. Well…yeah :P


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N **Haha! This is Chapter 6! *crowd cheers!* Thank you, thank you…but no seriously this is it!

* * *

><p>Axel was downstairs humming a happy tune to himself. "I hope my sweet enjoys this…I know I will." He said smiling. Axel was <em>very <em>happy. He knew his love wasn't going anywhere…the knife assured it, he was sure Roxas was happily sitting in the water, enjoying the warmth of it…he was 100% positive that he was.

He sat down at the table; in front of him were sweets of all colors, shapes, and sizes. The smell of syrup and sugar was making him dizzy. His mouth was filled with cake, the strawberry sauce dripping down his chin. He sighed contentedly as he continued to eat.

"I wonder what Roxy is thinking?" He said biting into another pastry. He knew no one would hurt his sweet _his _Roxy. He was half way through, when he started to feel sick. But, he has to finish. 'For my love' he thought.

Powdered sugar, various frostings and sauces were all over the table…and him when he was done. His face was plastered with a smile, his eyes closed. "Now they can't ever hurt him…I won't let them ever hurt my sweet." He said touching his stomach "He'll be with me forever." He started giggling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Like omg! Well…that's all folks! (unless you want me to do a follow up chapter in wich case three reviews saying so!) Stay tuned for another Akuroku, or Clack Fic!

-Yumichan


End file.
